Cape May
Cape May, New Jersey, is the beach party destination where many Rosewood residents go on vacation. It is first mentioned by Jenna in Season 2 and again by CeCe Drake in Season 3. It is again mentioned in Season 4 when it is revealed that Alison spent some time here with a much older boy, known as Board Shorts or Beach Hottie. Facts *Where CeCe Drake and Alison DiLaurentis met "Board Shorts." *Where Alison confided to CeCe her fear that she was pregnant. *Emily sees a picture of Wilden at the police station indicating that he was also in Cape May that summer with Ali and CeCe. *CeCe tells Emily that Melissa Hastings took the picture of Ali, Wilden and CeCe in Cape May and that she is not completely sure about what is true about Alison and Wilden. ("Hot Water") *According to CeCe, she and Ali spent an intense summer at Cape May. *Alison convinced her mom to let her have the party by lying that she was having a sleepover with the girls. *Jessica found beer bottles after the supposed sleepover so she knew Alison was hanging out with an older crowd. ("Turn of the Shoe") *Jenna has also been to Cape May. ("My Name Is Trouble") *CeCe dated Jason while in Cape May. * Cape May is one of the places in the show that is also a real place, and would be about a 2 hour drive from the fictional Rosewood, PA. Board Shorts * It is speculated by fans that Ezra Fitz, who was formerly thought to be A, may be the person behind this nickname, many believing that he may have formerly had a relationship with Alison causing her to experience a pregnancy scare. Wilden was also under speculation, after the Liars discovered he was at Cape May during the same summer as Alison and CeCe. Both of these speculations are unconfirmed as of yet. * Inside a photo album the girls found in Ezra's Lair in Ravenswood, was a note Alison wrote to Board Shorts. They recalled the beach trip Ali had asked her mother about and realized that Ali never wanted to take the girls to Cape May with her. She wanted a weekend away with Board Shorts. ** The note from Alison to Board Shorts reads: “You’re taking me away for my birthday. And all I can do is say, yay. But you’re better with words than me. Seriously can’t believe I met you in Rosewood. I thought I knew that town. Nothing but and lies. It’s best kept secret was you. But you’re my secret now. My friends wouldn’t understand. They want this to be their weekend, but I want to be the person who shows you the Cape. You can hate the ocean but I promise you’ll like the view. That’s if you’re with me. Maybe we can take a few pictures, too. Ones worth like a hundred thousand words. Our imagination can take care of the rest…for now. Your favorite, Alison” * Reasons that Ezra may be Board Shorts: ** Ali met this older guy in Rosewood and she lied about her age — she had claimed to be eighteen, and she was planning on taking him to Cape May. Moreover, the recipient of the letter hates the beach and making public appearances since no one seems to know him. Ali signed the letter with “your favorite.” Usually, a parent — or a teacher — is the type of person to have a “favorite.” ** Ali's favorite beach in Cape May is Higbee which Ezra named his LLC for money transactions when he was stalking the girls. ** Spencer found documents in Ezra's Lair of the LLC that he used for money transactions. This LLC was named Higbee, the name of Ali's favorite beach in cape may. According to the document, CeCe is on the payroll. Higbee is a real beach in Cape May which is known for being a haunted nudist beach. Gallery Capemay.jpg Download (1).jpg downloadff.jpg Tumblr_inline_mir9t5FvvP6L1qz4rgp.png Cape may.jpg Navigation Category:Locations Category:Season 3 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 4 Category:Places outside Rosewood Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis